


According to Plan

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Chocolate, Dom Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: They’ve had this planned since the first night Shiro had spoken about his scars. Blemishes on his skin he had called them, permanent reminders of the horrors in his past. He tried to hide them, covering the parts of his body that were the worst affected. They were light marks of raised skin or the hints of deeper gashes, still just the slightest tint of red. They make no difference to Lance or Keith, and they’re determined to show him that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebear/gifts).



> My gift to Reba as part of some bingo fic fun.
> 
> My prompts were: orgasm denial, body writing, and free, so I added as much as I could.
> 
> Hope you like it, Reba!

Shiro is just where Keith wants him, lying in the middle of his own bed, stark naked like the rest of them, and already breathing heavily. He’s well behaved and doesn't move, even with the silk scarf that Lance wrapped around his eyes. Keith affords him a light caress down his chest and thighs, letting him feel the leather of his fingerless gloves, letting him know how appreciative he is for letting Lance and himself take care of him.

He watches, glancing over the man beneath him. “You all set?” Keith asks of Lance, who sits naked near Shiro’s shoulder, and then settles between Shiro’s parted legs. He watches how the nerves in the man’s body make him shiver at any slight jolt. All of him is exposed for them to observe, touch, worship. Keith can’t wait.

They’ve had this planned since the first night Shiro had spoken about his scars. Blemishes on his skin he had called them, permanent reminders of the horrors in his past. He tried to hide them, covering the parts of his body that were the worst affected. They were light marks of raised skin or the hints of deeper gashes, still just the slightest tint of red. They make no difference to Lance or Keith, and they’re determined to show him that.

Lance swirls a thin mixture of chocolate in a bowl with a calligraphy brush, twirling it through the mixture until he shows it to Keith for approval. “How’s this looking?” He already appears to be shivering with anticipation. Lance has been waiting to enact his own idea as part of Keith’s plan for a while.

“What are you both up to?” Shiro asks nervously. He’s so beautiful between the two of them, every part of him on display while he can’t see either of them. Lance brushes his legs against Shiro’s shoulder while Keith starts touching over his knees and pushing them further apart.

Keith smirks and hums to himself before he sends a wink Lance’s way to signal the start of their plan. “We’re going to be paying a lot of attention to you, your whole body, scars included.” Keith sinks down on the bed. He places his hands on Shiro’s hips and slides further down until his face hovers between the man’s thighs.

Shiro lifts his head, trying desperately to see despite the blindfold. “That’s… you don’t have to do that.” He feels so big when Keith runs his hands up and down his thighs, lying here as a dead weight while they hover around him. He’s not ready for them.

Lance takes the brush from his bowl, chocolate thickly dripping off the tip. “Every time I number one, right?” he asks with a sly glance at Keith. It can never hurt to check and Lance has been nothing but devoted to Keith’s idea. It’s mere seconds before Keith smiles back and nods. On his cue, Lance starts to write over a scar on Shiro’s shoulder. “One.”

The cold touch of chocolate on his skin makes Shiro’s jolt. He likely didn’t expect that, nor would he have expected their counting. Keith knows it signals a hint of their intentions, but he enjoys the expressions that cross Shiro’s face. He’s already loving and hating where this is going from what Keith can tell. His lips part, ready to bite back and say something, so Keith dips down to make Shiro swallow his words with the warm touch of his lips on his balls.

The only sound that follows is a gasp and Keith removes his mouth instantly. He holds back the chuckle in his chest to watch the expression on Shiro’s face change. It’s beautiful to watch, such pleasure, such confusion. He can’t wait to see how it continues to change as they keep on going. They’ve barely gotten started.

“Two,” Lance calls out as he writes the next number on the next scar. He grins and leans to breathe on Shiro’s neck, but never touch. He’s not meant to touch. Not yet. Keith has his very specific plan in mind and they both have to follow it if it’s going to work.

Keith plants another kiss on Shiro’s balls, slightly higher than the first. He quickly moves back to stop himself from giving in to the temptation to lick and suck at everything in sight. There’s so much more chocolate, so many more scars, and so many more kisses Keith has to give before they get to the real fun.

Shiro gasps and groans, his dick twitching at the slight touch. Keith grins at how frustrated Shiro has become already. He even moves at the sound of Keith’s laughter, growing hard at the sound of it. That is something new. Apparently Shiro enjoys just a hint of teasing, and maybe even something a little bit more than that.

“Three,” Lance calls out as he picks up speed. “Four.” He purrs as close to Shiro’s ear as his body allows, bending and arching his back like Keith’s own private show. He manages to make the awkward task look graceful, numbering each scar with a swish of the brush.

Keith takes Lance’s lead and kisses for each number he calls out, working slowly up Shiro’s length. He kisses for three and for four and follows with every number after that until Lance calls out “Ten”.

“We’re there already?” Keith asks and exchanges a look with Lance before he leans over for the bottle of lube by his side. “I can’t believe we’re at ten already.” He slicks his fingers and his glove up in slow motions, making sure Shiro can hear each squelch.

Lance nods and raises his eyebrows. Chocolate drips off the brush in his hand. He grins and leans down to whisper in Shiro’s ear again, “Relax for us, hmmm?”

Keith adds a kiss to the base of Shiro’s dick as his fingers slide down to Shiro’s entrance and he slowly, teasingly works in a digit. Just as he suspected Shiro gasps and sighs as Keith starts to move and curl his finger. “Better keep counting, Lance. We’ve got so many more scars to go,” Keith adds with another kiss against Shiro’s length, lingering just that bit longer until Shiro groans.

Lance continues painting every scar, calling out the next series of numbers. Shiro starts rolling his hips, gasping as the cold touch of chocolate tickles his skin, as Keith’s lips tease higher and higher, and Keith’s finger makes him bite his lip to hold back a whine. He’s exactly how Keith wants him.

“Eleven, twelve,” Lance keeps counting, and Keith keeps kissing. Their eyes lock as they continue; Lance briefly looking down to leave another chocolate number on yet another scar and Keith having kissed a third of the way up Shiro’s cock.

Keith is already hard from breathing Shiro in and working up him up with just the touch of his lips. His finger begins to move faster, curling into a spot that makes Shiro shudder, waiting impatiently for Lance to reach twenty.

Lance continues to count through the numbers. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. He finds scars down Shiro’s chest, across his arm, on his neck. Lance keeps searching for new places to dab his brush before he moves down to Shiro’s stomach, hips, and thighs. He hums as he goes, but never nudges Keith out of place. They both know they can’t disturb the slow, painstaking way Keith is working Shiro up.

“Hhnnnn, _god_ , _please_. I need more!” Shiro is already begging. His head tosses from side to side, struggling under Keith’s long drawn-out process. Even with his silk blindfold, Keith can make out his eyebrows drawing together in both pleasure and frustration. God, he looks so _pretty_ like that.

Keith tilts his head and briefly considers the plea. Lance stops with him, waiting for his next direction. He makes an awfully good accomplice. “We’re getting there, Shiro. Don’t you worry,” Keith soothes and nods at Lance to keep drawing the next few numbers. He does exactly as he’s told.

“Twenty,” Lance finally adds after several more strokes of his brush. He’s working further and further down Shiro’s hips, closer and closer to where Keith is practically lapping kisses over Shiro’s dick. “We’re at twenty already.” He nudges Keith in the side with a laugh and leans to watch closer.

Keith nudges back and leans in to suck just below the crown of Shiro’s cock. “Mmmh,” he hums lazily and with a smirk adds another finger beside the first. He crooks his fingers, working inside Shiro with teasing motions. He moves his fingers in and out with exaggerated sighs of his own. “We _are_ at twenty, aren’t we?” Shiro arches his back beneath him. “Is this the _more_ you wanted, hmmm?”

Lance chuckles beneath his breath, chest heaving and hovering his hand over Shiro’s hips. “Look at him. You could probably get him to come with this alone.” He desperately wants to touch the man they’re spending their time teasing and building up. Shiro is already shaking with anticipation for every new kiss and thrust of Keith’s fingers.

“But we’re not going to let him,” Keith teases and slows the movement of his fingers. Shiro groans in frustration beneath him. It sounds like heaven to Keith’s ears. “Where were you, Lance?”

At the sound of his name, Lance jumps into action, working his way around Keith to Shiro’s other side. His dick bobs as he moves, turned on simply as a minor participant in their plans. Keith can’t let him go completely unrewarded and reaches out his hand as offering.

“Twenty-one, t-twenty t-two, twenty th-three,” Lance keeps counting and rubs his dick against Keith’s awaiting palm. His sighs bring out a pleased hum from Keith and a whine from Shiro.

Keith follows with his kisses up Shiro’s dick, pausing just over the head. There’s not much more to go. Even Keith is becoming impatient, moving his hips in time with Shiro’s bucks against his fingers. With each new kiss, Keith flicks out his tongue, teasing the man at his mercy as much as he can.

Lance whines at Keith, pressing himself up more against the fingertips on his cock. “Twenty four, twenty five, twenty six,” he continues counting and brushing chocolate over Shiro’s body. The roll of his hips become more desperate. He moans with a roll of his eyes when Keith’s gloved hand wraps around his length and favours him with a few slow pumps. He quickly rattles off the last few numbers and messily adds the last few strokes. “Thirty!”

Keith stops working his hand up and down Lance’s dick to focus on working his lips over the head of Shiro’s cock. A third finger slips in beside the other two. He drags his tongue over Shiro’s slit, lapping at the bead of precum waiting for him. Teasing Shiro like this is what he lives for, and doing it under Lance’s watchful gaze makes it even better. He pops his mouth off Shiro’s dick with a string of spit trailing after him.

Keith’s fingers keep thrusting inside Shiro as he turns his attention to Lance. “Now you’re going to clean up this mess,” he coos, drawing his hands back to his sides to the sounds of two frustrated and needy men that so desperately want his attention. Keith slaps Shiro’s thighs. The man jolts, cock twitching just as Keith had hoped it would.

Lance almost jumps into position, eager to get started. “Like we talked about?” Keith doesn’t have to answer to get his response across. Lance immediately moves himself between Shiro’s thighs, in front of Keith’s lap, and starts to lick at every number he left across Shiro’s body. He makes quick work of the chocolate over the thighs and hips, working his way up and up to the shoulders.

Shiro shivers and sighs, begging wordlessly for anything more that might get him off. Even through the worst of his frustration, he leaves his hands obediently by his sides, letting both of them do whatever they wish with him. It’s almost beautiful how much he trusts the both of them.

“So do when... do I.... get to…?” Lance asks between licks and edges forward to nudge his cock against Shiro’s. He moans and Shiro groans beneath him. Knowing he’s overstepped a line, Lance pauses, panting, and turns to look over his shoulder at Keith. Everything in his eyes is begging for permission to keep going.

Keith knows Lance is not the most patient of men. Asking Lance to wait only works if his legs are behind his head or if his hands are bound behind his back. So Keith considers his options with a low hum before reaching out to grab Lance’s hips, digging fingers into soft skin. “You want him?” he asks with a growl.

To make his point he pushes Lance into the motion, forcing him forward and down as Lance struggles to look at Keith pressed up behind him. “Y-yes, of course,” he whines, shuddering with every rub of his cock over Shiro’s. He seems more than satisfied with the answer to his question, as does Shiro below, whose breathing becomes even louder.

Watching as Shiro shudders around a moan, Keith lets go of Lance’s hips and finds himself pleased that the motion stops. “You are going to keep moving, but you’re not allowed to enjoy it too much. You know what happens when you do.” His hands trail down to the small of Lance’s back and with a small grunt he pushes the man forward. His hand slaps the pleasantly round curve of Lance’s ass as he gets up and delivers another order, “Move.”

Fetching the lube, Keith watches the fluid movement of Lance’s hips, how easily he keeps a rhythm, how beautiful he looks rutting away for his own self satisfaction as he follows Keith’s orders. Shiro seems just as pleased, if not breathless by Lance’s haphazard and needy way of rubbing their dicks together.

Keith removes his gloves one at a time, watching as Lance struggles to stay quiet, moving slowly with determination. Stepping forward, Keith decides to help his effort, presenting both of his lube-covered gloves before Lance’s face. “Open,” he commands and shoves them into Lance’s mouth as soon as his lips part. “Hold onto these for me, would you?”

Lance hums and moans against the leather between his teeth, lube starting to drip down his chin. His rutting speeds up and draws deeper moans from Shiro, who starts tossing his head from side to side. Knowing him, he’s trying to shake off his blindfold. It can’t hurt to let him see what a mess Lance is about to become.

Keith maneuvers himself behind Lance, drawing his hands down over Lance’s back, clawing at the skin to the sound of surprised gasping. “Remove Shiro’s blindfold,” Keith growls as his fingers work down the cleft of Lance’s ass. “I want him to see you.” Lance obliges with a hitch in his breath, pressing himself back against Keith’s fingers, desperately wanting something inside him.

Lance follows his instruction immediately, jutting forward to slip off Shiro’s blindfold. He pauses and hovers over Shiro’s face, their eyes locking, surprised at the sight of one another. It’s right when Lance leans to taste Shiro’s lips that Keith works in the first finger. The whine that follows seems to run down Lance’s spine, forcing him to buck harder in his bent forward position.

“Good boy,” Keith praises with a smirk in Shiro’s direction. “Show Shiro how much you want him. Prove to me that you deserve to fuck him.” Keith doesn’t waste time curling his finger, thrusting it into Lance and out again fast enough to make Lance keen. Encouraged by the sound, he adds another finger. Lance spreads for him easily, bucking needily back and forth between Shiro’s dick and Keith’s fingers.

Keith’s other hand wraps around his own dick and he favours himself a few slow strokes as Lance does all the work for him. His moans mix in the air with Shiro’s lower groans. Both of them are behaving so well, so perfect, making all the pretty sounds Keith wanted to hear. Keith adds his own sighs, making sure the two of them can hear how pleased he is. “Do you want more, Lance?”

Lance whines and nods breathlessly. He starts bucking faster, hands gripping onto Shiro’s chest and making both of them groan. “Y-yes, please.” At his begging, Keith adds another finger, working him slowly, teasing, wanting him ready soon. Lance gasps and fucks himself on Keith’s fingers, lifting himself up from Shiro to feel more inside him. “P-please. I need.”

Keith reaches over for the condom wrappers. “What do you need?” he asks as he removes his fingers to the sound of Lance’s desperate whines and opens a packet. Lance leans down in his desperation to rut against Shiro’s dick again. Keith can’t allow that for long. He quickly rolls the condom over his dick and pulls Lance back by the hips to press the man’s ass against his own length.

“Hah--- shit,” Lance almost squeaks. His eyes have not left Shiro’s, whose eyes peer up at them with half-lidded lust, unable to speak. “I need dick. I need one in me.” He sounds so desperate, willing to beg, willing to do whatever it takes to get off. He’s perfect.

Keith grabs the base of his cock and squeezes at his balls. He holds himself in position, angling himself up, just pressing the tip into Lance’s ass. “Show me you want it. Work yourself onto my cock, Lance.”

Keith groans with approval when Lance moves backwards. He presses slowly, arching his back just so, hissing through his teeth. Keith runs his hands up and down Lance’s thighs. Lance is being so good for him. He leans to leave a kiss at the nape of his neck, sighing his approval and appreciation.

Keith ignores Lance’s mumblings to direct his attention to Shiro. The man’s eyes can’t seem to break away from how slowly Lance is working himself onto Keith’s dick. He jumps, however, at the sound of Keith’s voice. “You’ve been so good, Shiro.” Keith tilts his head, examining the faint smears of chocolate still over Shiro’s chest. His chest is heaving, his body’s sweating, and his face contorts into one of need. “Do you need more?” Keith asks despite the obvious answer, taking the moment to reach for and open another condom wrapper.

“You want Lance’s dick here?” Keith takes Lance’s dick into his hand and with the other starts to work the condom down his length. Continuing to thrust, Keith reaches over for the lube, sighing at how perfect Lance feels around his own dick. He slicks Lance up while he stares Shiro in the eye, telling him without words that he’ll finally get what they have planned for him.

Shiro’s eyes watch every movement. He arches his back and presses his arms into the bed. “Fuck, stop teasing!” Shiro growls, more frustrated now that he can see them. His knees draw up to present himself before the two of them. Even Shiro manages to grow impatient if he’s teased enough.

“Shhh, shhh, if you’re not ready, we can hardly get to the fucking, right?” Keith asks with a sly grin, prompting Shiro to glare and adjust himself on the bed. “Good. You’ve both been so good.” Keith leans to nibble at Lance’s ear as he thrusts in slowly. One hand grabs onto Lance’s hip to hold him in place while the other lubes up his dick.

Lance whimpers at his touch, wanting so desperately to move. “May I? Please? I want to… I need to…” he rambles on, voice rasping on the words. “God, just let me, Keith. Let me fuck him already.” The frustration and demanding in his voice disappears as Keith’s hand comes down with a loud slap on his thigh. He gets the message immediately and corrects himself. “ _Please_ let me fuck him.”

“Since you asked so nicely…” Keith maneuvers Lance in his lap. Hand running up and down Lance’s length, he shuffles them both towards Shiro’s exposed ass. “You sure you’re ready?” he asks of both of them before he pushes Lance onto his knees and into position.

Keith’s not sure what sound he likes more when Lance’s dick slides into Shiro’s ass. Perhaps it is the way that Lance's breath hitches as he works himself slowly in. Perhaps it's the grateful groan Shiro makes at finally feeling something more.

Keith waits for Shiro to adjust, to feel every inch of Lance until he's full, to meet his eyes before he thrusts into Lance again. His movement pushes Lance forward and in deeper. All of them pressed together on the bed, little more than a panting, breathless mess.

With a sigh, Keith moves back, dragging one of his hands over Shiro’s thigh. He sits back on his knees, leaving just enough of a gap to watch Lance’s ass move. His eyes can’t look away when he uses one of his hands to draw Lance back, only to push him forward again. Lance’s groans in answer to his silent direction, moving just as Keith had moved him, slowly back and forward.

Lance has hips for moving. He’s always had hips for moving, and this fact is especially evident when there’s a dick in his ass. This moment is no different to Keith. Lance is still just as graceful when his breath is hitching and he’s moaning with every move back and groaning with every move forward.

“Move,” Keith commands to the sound of Shiro keening. Despite how much the man bites his lip and grabs the sheets, there's no denying he enjoys every minute of the tease. He's sweating, arching his back, furrowing his brows, aching and wanting and so worked up.

Shiro's tension in his body builds when Lance enacts Keith's orders. His hips move in fluid movements, small jolts working through his thighs when the waves of pleasure hit him. Lance whines and throws his head back. His fingers grab desperately for Shiro’s thighs, trying hard to keep some kind of rhythm as he bucks faster.

Keith leans forward to bite at Lance’s ear and then his neck. Every one of his own slow, teasing thrusts encourages Lance to move. “Good, so good,” Keith growls against Lance’s skin, turning his gaze to Shiro before the two of them.

“F-fuck,” Shiro groans and shudders at Keith’s gaze. His eyes move to Lance, trailing down his body, hungry and needy all at once. He’s never been one to be vocal, but both Lance and Keith know how to get him talking. “Pl-please, just… nnnhhh.” He grits his teeth, throwing his head back and huffing through his lips. The chocolate over his chest seems to melt with him.

“Hhnn _go_ -,” Lance chokes through his own heavy breathing and around the gloves still in his mouth. His fingers dig into Shiro’s skin as Keith’s grab onto his hips, pushing him faster, working Keith’s dick deeper into him. “I’hm goh-…” Already nearing his limit, Lance gives himself over to the mercy of the rhythm and the feel of Keith’s hands.

Keith can’t have either of them finishing before he does. His hand snakes up Lance’s chest, squeezing roughly at wherever his fingers pause, and he curls it around the base of the man’s neck. His grip is just firm enough to stop Lance in his tracks. Keith’s other hand grips harder into Lance’s hip, pressing into the muscle to hold him still. Lance knows better than to complain, instead whining, begging wordlessly, for his release.

Shiro gasps and lets out his breaths in forced huffs. It fills the room. The only sound is Shiro’s surprise, his need. Frustrated and wanting, he tries to buck up against Lance’s dick still in him, but is stopped short by Keith’s piercing gaze. “Let me-- _please_ , I need…” Never one for begging, Shiro blushes, red flushing from his cheek to his shoulders. He’s hot and sweating with his chest heaving as his back arches off the bed.

Grinning, Keith starts thrusting harder and faster, eyes narrowing with determination, watching as Shiro grows more and more desperate. Lance in his grip shivers and presses back against him as Keith has his way. The slick sounds of his thrusting blend with the mix of Shiro’s breathing and Lance’s ever growing whimpers.

Grunts and huffs and groans follow and then Keith is almost there, so close, so ready to come. He pushes Lance forward with the palm of his hand. “Open up,” Keith commands, letting his hand drop to catch his gloves when they fall. He lets Lance pant in position and carefully pulls his gloves back onto his hands, not even blinking at the drool now all over his fingers.

With a slap, Keith puts one hand on Lance’s hip and the other on his back. “Do you want to get off, Lance?” He waits for a moment and continues at Lance’s nod, “You can get off… once you get me off. Sound fair?” Keith leans to purr in Lance’s ear and nudges him into moving.

Shiro is the louder of the two when Lance starts moving again. He grunts and lets out the most pained and desperate sigh Keith thinks he might have ever heard. The man’s so ready to come that he’s already bucking up against Lance who - much to his misfortune - is too busy focussing on Keith’s dick.

Keith grips tighter, pulling Lance in closer, harder, feeling the edge approach him. Unable to form words for that breathless minute, he forces out a series of garbled praise that make as much sense as the sounds that come out of Lance’s mouth. His fingers dig into soft skin as his whole body tenses and he comes with a shudder, likely leaving bruises on Lance’s hip.

“Good,” Keith manages through a sigh, almost breathless. “Your turn.” His hand pushes Lance forward when he shuffles his own thighs forward, trapping Lance between himself and Shiro’s thighs.

It’s mere seconds before Lance takes off and thrusts into Shiro like his life might depend on it. He pushes back against Keith’s hand, wanting so desperately to be held down, bucking away with choked gasps rippling through his body. “F-fuck, oh , just-hhnnn,” he sobs through it all until finally comes with a jerky last few thrusts into Shiro.

Lance slumps forward with a low chuckle. He probably thinks his work is done, but Shiro is still twitching and waiting for them to finish what they started. His head presses back into the bed, chest heaving and covered in both sweat and chocolate. Lance is likely covered in it too as he lays across the man’s chest.

“You’re not done.” Keith pulls Lance back up to bury his face in Lance’s neck, sucking rough and hard on the softest spot he can find. “Give me your hand.” He throws his spare hand in front of Lance, open and waiting, demanding a hand in his.

Lance follows his instructions quickly, eagerly, whining at the way Keith continue to work his lips over his neck. He even sighs when Keith takes his hand forcefully and, with his own, wraps it around Shiro’s cock. The movement is slow at first, but determined, both of them sighing at the warmth in their collective hands.

Shiro bucks up forcefully between their hands, making them move to allow his girth, encircling more of him while still touching fingertips. Every thrust Shiro makes draws out another sigh, a groan, and makes his eyes widen just so from their half-lidded stare. He works himself up on Lance’s softening cock, desperately trying to get off, wanting his release.

“Are you going to cum for us, Shiro?” Keith asks before he nips at Lance’s neck, forcing him to jerk forward. His cock thrusts awkwardly into Shiro once again and makes both of them moan at the sudden sensation.

Shiro thrusts and bucks harder, beyond caring, wanting and needing. “Y-yes, please, let me. I need it.” Voice raw from all his heavy breathing, Shiro sounds ready, if not completely exhausted. He’ll sleep well, like he deserves to after this.

Keith smirks against Lance’s skin and tightens his grip around Shiro’s cock while putting on a show. His lips kiss and pull at Lance’s neck, eyes never leaving the man lying on the bed. “You can come now.” His hand moves faster, pumping up and down with Lance’s hand joining along with him, both of them watching as Shiro’s back arches up for them.

No more words fall from Shiro’s tongue. He grunts and moans and groans until his thighs tense and his body jerks. A hoarse cry breaks in his throat when he finally cums, spilling across both Lance and Keith’s hands and down across his stomach. It falls across the faint trails across his chest, adding more writing to his skin.

Keith removes himself first, pulling off his condom, bagging it up, and throwing it into the nearest bin. He collects a damp washcloth and begins to clean up their mess, wiping slowly across Shiro’s chest and marveling at how sensitive the man still is to touch. He sighs, eyes closed, taking deep breaths as he hums his satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Lance removes himself and stumbles backward. He fumbles across the room to dispose of his own condom before struggling back on weakened legs, barely able to stand. He quickly flops across the bed and rests his head on Shiro’s chest, lapping at few last traces of chocolate left behind.

Keith follows soon after him, snuggling in on Shiro’s other side. He nuzzles against the man’s neck while he reaches across for Lance’s hand, entwining their fingers together. “You both did well,” he affirms with a smile, finally feeling the exhaustion getting to him.

Shiro chuckles a soft, sweet laugh and plants a kiss on both of their foreheads. His arms immediately curl around them both and draw them in closer. Wrapping them up, he whispers an amused ‘thank you’ and lets out once last sigh before they all drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! All comments and kudos are very much appreciated. If you have anything to say, please say it ^w^
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
